Part of our Flesh
by Canadian Anime Princesseses
Summary: (DMxHP...mpreg) This is a story about Harry's new child. Who is the child's mysterious father? And what will happen if Harry and the mysterious guy reunite? Read and find out...XD
1. Default Chapter

Author's note…

Well, this is the first story that I wrote. I had a lot of trouble trying to think of and idea, and then, POOF! This idea came to mind. I hope that you will all enjoy this story. Please, don't mind my horrible English grammar…I know it's horrible…but can you bear with me for now?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, and neither does the character from the story. If there are some unknown character, and then they belongs to me, and are not to be touched, for they belong to me and only me!

Part of our Flesh  
Chapter 1  
A new adventure

"Push, boy. Push!"

"Can't you see that I'm doing exactly that?"

"Well, you're going to have to do harder."

"Argg! This hurts!"

"We know it hurts, but it's worth the pain, right?"

"Doctor, I see the baby's head!"

"Good. Now, come on boy! You were once the World's Saviour, you can be another hero today!"

As he was so called the World's Saviour, Harry Potter is currently trying his best not to break down and cry.

It's been nine months since he's been through this new life of his. Nine months.

It may be nine months, but Harry had just recently discovered that he was pregnant with a child just four months ago. At that time, he thought he caught the flu, because he keep feeling light-headed and nauseous.

Harry spent his early life alone, and he faced most of his problems alone, and now, he doesn't want to be alone, not after what happened.

Remus, his now assigned godfather, invited Harry to live with him, in a quiet muggle neighbourhood.

When Harry told Remus about his little illness, Remus checked him out, and announced that he's pregnant.

Harry was so scared, yet, at the same time, he was happy.

He would never live alone.

The thing that troubled him the most after the announcement, was that that he never knew males had the ability to bear children. Remus patiently explained to him that he is Harry Potter, a wizard that lives in a world that is full of magic.

And that's how he came to be in the situation he is now. Trying to hardest to bring the child that he had carried with him for the last nine months.

"A little harder, Harry." A soothing voice whispered that Harry recognised as Remus. "This is almost over. Now just a little harder, and maybe one or two more pushes, and the baby's out."

With two final pushes, Harry managed to bring his little angel to the world safely.

"It's a boy." Cried a nurse happily.

Quickly, some doctors and nurses around him quickly cleaned the baby, and wrapped him tightly in a clean white towel.

While the nurses where taking care of Harry's child, other nurses and doctors' alike came over to his side, and cleaned up his own bloodied mess.

When Harry was safely put onto another bed-this time, it's clean with no trace of blood-the nurse that's holding his child slowly walked over.

"Would you like to hold him, sir?" she asked gently.

"Yes, please." Said Harry quietly.

Slowly and gently, the nurse lowered the baby into the arms of his mother. The baby had his eyes closed tightly and he inherited his mother's dark black hair. Harry shakily touched the baby's face with his finger, and it felt velvety soft. What a beautiful angel.

"My sweet." Whispered Harry.

Remus smiled kindly and asked, "What are you going to name him, Harry?"

Harry was quiet for a while, until he answered, "I will name him Brooklyn James Benjamin. That will be my angels' name."

"It's a great name, Harry." Whispered Remus gently, as he took Brooklyn from Harry's arms, "Now go to sleep before you faint of over exhaustion."

Author's note…

Please reader, can you review my first story? I don't care whether it's some insults about how terrible this story was written, or how good it was, I would like your feedback. Don't worry, I don't get offended easily. As long as I hear the truth-or maybe a lie-I would be very happy.

I hope that you all enjoed this story.

Please and thank you…XD


	2. Part of our Flesh

Authors note…

THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED TO MY STORY! I didn't expect people would like the story…XD Thank you very much for your comments and suggestions. I'll be trying my best and I'll continue write.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, and neither does the character from the story. If there are some unknown character, and they belong to me, and are not to be touched, for they belong to me and only me!

Part of our Flesh  
Chapter 1  
A new start

"So, tell me Harry, what are you going to do now?"

"I really don't know. All I knew was that I'm now devoted on raising a happy life for James. I don't want a Harry Potter Junior. I want him to be happy, and really far away from the Dursleys."

"Well, you can always move in with us and our kids. The twins are hanging out with Fred and George too much, even if they're two years-old, but other than that, it's really okay to come live with us." Answered a redhead.

Harry smiled at his kind friends offer, but his smile slowly turned to a sad one. He answered, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can, Ron and Hermione. If I move in with you and your family, it will make me feel too dependant on the two of you. I'd much rather raise the child on my own, but thank you very much for offering to me."

Hermione answered kindly and smiled. "Harry, we grew up together at Hogwarts as best friends, and we will remain friends until…until something really bad happens."

Harry smiled.

Ron, the redhead, patted his friend on the shoulder encouragingly. "Don't worry mate, we'll always have your back covered."

"Thank you; both of you. I can't believe that I was able to live my first eleven years without you two." Said Harry, "I don't know what I would do without the two of you by my side now."

"Please, don't get all sappy and sloppy now, mate." Said Ron, "Just remember, we're your friends, and we'll always be there for you."

"That's right. Now, to more important things." Said Hermione, "Harry, do you know how to take care of a baby, at all?"

Harry paled. He never thought of that. All he thought of was how his child would look like, and what he would do with him. He never thought about taking care a newborn baby.

"I ..don't know. Is there something really important that I should know?" asked Harry, as he tried to remain calm.

"Unfortunately, yes." Hermione answered. "For new born babies, they have to receive milk from their mother's breast, and I don't think you can do that."

"Well, judging from your face expression, you have no idea what you should do, right?" asked Ron, and then, suddenly blushing a deep crimson.

"Is something wrong, dead?" asked Hermione, but Ron shook his head violently, and he blushed even harder, if it was even possible.

Hermione and her quick sense of thinking, caught on to what Ron was thinking. "Ron! I can't believe you would even think about that! Some friend you are!"

"Hermione, it's not my fault, it's just the way you put it that made me think of it." Said Ron quietly.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and back. He's a little confused about the conversation between his friends, but did not bother to ask.

"So, Harry, first thing's first. You have to buy milk, more preferably, Homo milk for Brooklyn." Said Hermione.

"No, it's James." Answered Harry. "His name'sJames, not Brooklyn. I just named him Brooklyn, because this name reminds me of-"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry sadly, konwing fully why their friend didn't continue the sentence, but they remained silent.

Quickly, changing the subject, Hermione continued her lesson about whatis requiredfor Brooklyn, no, James- to be more specific.

"Well, milk is something that James definitely needs. And now, more importantly you need to buy, diapers!" said Hermione with a smile.

"Diapers?" cried Harry, "I don't know how to use one…and more less, I don't know how to even put one on!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "See, I told you. you should have came over and babysat the twins, then, you'd know how to take care of James, but no. You just had to say, 'Sorry, 'Mione, but I'm too busy right now. How about next time?' It was always next time, and now, it's your punishment for not learning it when you had the chance!"

"I know, and now, I feel bad for not coming." Said Harry defensively. "But, I know you very well, Hermione. I know that you are going to help me take care of James, and fulfill your duty as a godmother."

"Well, it's not everyday you get to hang out with kids that doesn't had red hair." Said Hermione jokingly.

"Hey! I like my hair!" cried Ron.

"Okay, now, we need to buy some clothes for James…wait! We can donate some to you!" said Hermione.

"No!" Ron and Harry cried at the same time.

"Why not? They didn't do anything that bad to it, besides always spilling milk and other food on it." Said Hermione, a little disappointed.

"I'm not saying that I don't like the idea, but, like you said before, the twins hang out with Fred and George a lot, and you don't know what they did to their clothing, and I certainly don't want to find out on my baby." Explained Harry, "But when you were pregnant, you often took Ron and I shopping for baby clothes. You can help me find the right baby shirts and trousers for James. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Did you just mention, shopping?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, while we're at it, where going to buy some more clothes for you. Right now, you look horrible with those clothes of yours." Said Hermione, "And don't worry, I'm not going to make you buy something embarrassing."

Ron leaned in closer to Harry and whispered, "I wouldn't trust on that, but hey, she's an expert, and you'll like her opinions."

Hermione shot a glare at Ron, but continued to talk, "So Harry, what do you think?"

"It seems like a nice little plan, but too bad I can't leave this bed for another couple of days. Remus is trying to keep me safe in this room for a while. He said that James to need to be looked after for a little longer. He seems to find itamusing tolook after an eighteen year-old boy." Said Harry, smiling as he remember what Remus said to him the previous night.

"I have to agree with Remus, it's better to keep you here, and then let you wander around home. When I just gave birth to Mitchell and Jonathan, Ron and Mrs. Wealsey kept me in the hospital for an entire week, complaining that with my body so weak, I'm going catch a deadly disease that's going to kill me. As if! I'm was a strong girl, and I will forever remain strong." Said Hermione.

"That makes me feel so much better." Said Harry.

"So, you are going to name the cute angel Brooklyn James Benjamin Potter or-" asked Ron.

"Potter." Said Harry quickly, "His name is going to be Brooklyn James Benjamin Potter. That will be my sweetheart's name."

"Mr. Potter junior, huh? Cute." Said Ron, smiling.

"Brooklyn James Benjamin Potter, rather known as James Potter, and his birthday is May 2nd." Said Hermione as she listed James' profile.

"Yeah, he's my child and now, I will spend my life with, and I will never be alone again." Harry said smiling.

"It's good to see you smiling and about, but I think you're not eating you food." Said Hermione sternly, "You look too skinny after giving birth, so Ron and I made you some homemade food. It's really good."

"It's from my mum's recipe, so don't worry. We followed every instruction from the book." Said Ron. "And I think it's really good too. Now, you don't have to eat the stuff that they serve you that the doctors call food."

Author's note…

Whoa, what a chapter. I'm so happy that people reviewed my first chapter. Thank you so much-again! Anyway, how was this one?WAs it full of grammar mistakes? I was kinda in a rush when I wrote it (I had to practice piano… )

Please review!


	3. New beginning

Author's note…

Thank you very much for all the reviews! Thank you very much…I can't say enough of that…XP I'll continue to write good and interesting chappies for you….XD Please continue to review...PLEASE!

Part of our Flesh  
Chapter 3  
New beginning 

"Harry, what are you and James going to do now?"

"I don't really know, Remus." Was the answer that Harry gave to Remus.

Remus brought Harry and new-born Potter home, and now, they are sitting at the dinner table, drinking tea together quietly, after having a chaotic morning. A little while ago, James was screaming and crying, begging for his daily needs of milk.

After a while, when James had settled intoa peaceful sleep, after Harry hadfed him his milk, Remus had dragged Harry out for a little chat.

"You know that you can't keep avoiding him." Said Remus, "You're bound to run into him sooner or later. You're both wizards, and you and him-"

"No Remus. Now is not the time." Said Harry.

"That's what you always say. You need more time." Remus said, exaggerated. "How much more time do you need? One day, when James is older, he's going to start asking you questions, and how are you going to answer him? 'Not right now?'"

"Remus, please-" begged Harry, but Remus ignored it and continued to talk.

"Don't speak Harry, just let me talk for now. You listen, and I talk, ok?" said Remus firmly, and he received a hesitant nod from Harry.

"He's got a right to know, and you have the right to receive help and support from him. You're not alone in this, if you understand what I mean." Explained Remus, but when he received no answer from Harry, he continued.

"Okay, so you don't want to say anything to him; you don't to tell him about James. Okay, but you must understand, raising a child at your age, it's not as easy as it looks. It's really hard and tiring and you will need as much help as you can get, and he will be able to provide that support, because for who is he to you.

"Remus-" started Harry, but was interrupted by Remus.

"No Harry. I told you to listen and don't interrupt me again." Remus said, "Now tell me, are you going to name him James or Brooklyn? James Potter or Brooklyn Potter, or James-"

"Potter will forever be Brooklyn James Benjamin's last name. No excuses or reasons will make me change my mind." Said Harry frustrated, but remained somewhat calm.

"Brooklyn James Benjamin Potter, okay. Potter, okay that will be his last name." Said Remus, "But that's not his real last name, remember that. One day, when you meet up with him again, you're going to have a hard time explaining. All I'm trying to do is help you in every way I can."

Harry lowered his head and sighed.

Remus' eyes softened at Harry, and placed a gentle hand over Harry's own. "Just understand that, when the time comes, you're going to have some trouble explaining. I just want you to know that ahead of time. And know that I will forever remain by your side, like I have promised Sirius, and your parents."

"I know. All I get from my friends these days are supoort and help. I'm, really glad that I have very supportive people helping me, but right now, I'm really confused. I don't really know what to do. All I want know is a good night sleep, without-" but Harry never finished, because a loud scream was erupted from Harry's room, and that signifies that James wants another helping of milk.

Harry sighed and got up. He finished his cup of tea and placed it in the sink, and said, "I'm sorry Remus, we'll finish this later."

"Go get James, before he wakes up the entire neighbourhood." Said Remus, as he gave Harry a sweet smile.

Harry smiled back in return and walked away quickly.

Remus stayed in his spot for a little longer, before he stood up and walked over to the fridge. On it, he found a little note pad with a small ball pen. He took a sheet of paper from the note pad and tore it out. And then, he wrote:

_Harry, _

_I'm going to go out for a while. Don't wait for me, and don't worry. I'll come back home, because I want to finish our conversation, no matter what._

_Stay home, and don't you dare run away. I know how to look for you._

_Remus_

He smiled, and use a little muggle device called a magnet, and slipped the note under it.

And then, he turned around, and suddenly, he disappeared.

Moments later, Harry came walking back into the kitchen, cradling James in his arms. James had stopped crying, but Harrybelievesthat James is going to cry very soon, and he'd better get some milk.

"Remus?" asked Harry.

Silence.

"Remus?" Harry asked again.

No response.

Harry shook his head, and went looking for milk in the cup-boards, and a baby bottle.After he found a small milk bottle and got the milk from the fridge, he got to the job of warming the milk for his baby.

After he warmed the milk-he used some magic to help him speed up the time-he gave it to James, who gladly accepted it. Within minutes, Harry returned to seeing an empty bottle, with milk fluid dripping off the side.

He smiled, and kissed James on the forehead.

Tomorrow, it will be another day much the same as today, and that's when he noticed the note on the fridge.

When he finished reading the note, he shook his head and placed the note on the table, and he wrote:

_Remus,_

_You know that I can't go anywhere. James is in my care now, and I will not leave him alone in the house._

_Do come back home soon._

_Harry and James_

Author's note…

It's about a page and a half longer than the first, and a bit longer than the second. The further I get into the story, the longer my story is. Isn't that great?

Jo Raven, thanks for you support and help. I'm really happy that you like me story so far. How's the text for this one?

Anyway, thank you very much for your reviews!


	4. New thoughts, old memories

Author's note…

Thank you again for all the reviews! They're coming by really fast and there are a lot more than I expected…XD

Just to tell you, the father will soon be revealed, maybe in this chapter, or the next…but he will come soon enough. Don't worry.

Jo Raven-Thank you for your help…I'll continue to write nice chapters, and you can read them, and at the same time, evaluate them…Thanx

dracoqueen456-Hey, thanks for the reviews!

dragonknight01-Hey, don't worry, the daddy is going to pop up soon. And believe me, you're going to like it. Thanks for making me think of that D

ura-hd- Thanks for your comments…they're short and precise. P they're also very blunt and honest, just the way I like it. Thanks.

AND TO ALL THE OTHER REVIEWERS- THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THE STORY!

Part of our Flesh

Chapter 4 New thoughts, old memories 

"Harry, how are you doing?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I am doing fine, and so is James." Said Harry.

A really old man, better known as Albus Dumbledore, sat at the end of the table in the house of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"That's good to hear, Harry." Said Professor Dumbledore, as he offered a kind smile, "Have a seat, and we will begin our talk."

Talk. Harry shivered at the thought of the topic.

A young woman with purple pink hair smiled at Harry when he took the seat next to hers. "Harry, it's been a while since I last saw you, and I think you're doing very fine."

"Thank you Tonks." Said Harry.

"Do you mind if I hold little James here?" asked Tonks.

"Ok. He's still asleep, I just fed him milk. I don't want him crying the in the middle of our talk."

Tonks smiled, and Harry returned the kind smile.

"Harry, it's nice to see you again." Said a plump little lady, with flaming red hair.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's really nice to se you again." Said Harry kindly.

"Harry, my mate. How are you?" cried a pair of twins across the table.

"Fred! George! Keep your voices down! James is still asleep." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"OK." Fred and George both said. And then, they both whispered, "Harry mate, how are you doing?"

Harry laughed and answered, "I'm doing fine, thank you."

"Harry," said Remus, who sat on the other side of him, "there are some other people that you have to meet."

Harry nodded, and Remus proceed with the introductions.

"That's Nymphadora-"

"Don't you dare, Remus." Hissed Tonks.

"Who you know as Tonks." Said Remus quickly, "There's Molly and Arthur, and Fred and George. Ron and Hermione will be here soon. They ran into some trouble with their own twins.

"Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Sanpe,." Remus paused, waiting for a certain reaction, but none came. So he chose to continue, " and Professor McGonagall."

The people that Remus had just introduced nodded their heads in Harry's direction, and Harry offered them all a small smile.

"There will also be someone coming much later, or he just might not show up at all. So go thinking this is all, okay?" said Remus, hinting to Harry that someone important to him is going to arrive, but Harry did not seem to noticed, and no one provided help.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the living room of the house, and everyone turned to the direction of the sound. Voices soon followed.

"Ron, I told you everything would be okay." A feminine voice said.

"Yeah, I know everything was going to be okay, but look, we're late!" cried Ron.

"Well, we might be a little late, but the party hasn't started yet." Said Hermione as she walked into the room carrying a small boy with red hair. "So stop fussing."

"Hello Ron and Hermione and Mitchell and Jonathan." Professor Dumbledore said kindly, unaffected by the argument. "I see that Hermione is correct. The meeting has not started. So get yourself seated now."

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore." Said Ron, as he settled Mitchell, the younger twin in a seat next to Jonathan. "Mitchell, do not make a sound. And that goes the same for you, Jonathan."

Mitchell and Jonathan nodded their heads quickly and Ron sighed at their enthusiasm.

Once Ron and Hermione had settled in their seats, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Today, I am sure that you all know why you are here in this room, right?"

Everyone nodded gently, while Mitchell and Jonathan shook their heads.

Dumbledore smiled and continued, "Harry here, has given birth to Brooklyn James Benjamin Potter May 2nd. I do believe that you all know why he has given birth to Brooklyn, right?"

"Professor Dumbledore, it's James." Said Harry.

"Really?" asked Dumbledore with a small sparkle in his eyes, "Then I must apologise. You all know why Harry has given birth to James Potter, right?"

Harry blushed at the comment and lowered his head while everyone around the room looked at Dumbledore seriously.

"During the seventh year and after his graduations, Harry has been in a relationship that we all thought would last forever, but we were all wrong. By the sudden change of mind Harry's partner left him alone, after claming that he had found the one that he loves, and believes that Harry was not the one.

"When Harry's partner told him at the end of September, Harry had lost everything that he once cherished. Harry lost the love of his life, and his family.

"After the breakup between Harry and his partner, Harry experienced minor and extreme headache, and nauseous. He believed that it was some illness that he was unlucky enough to catch.

"When February approached, Harry told his now godfather, Remus about his little illness. But instead of finding a cure for the illness, Remus discovered that Harry Potter was pregnant. He has been pregnant since five months, which was a long time.

"Harry, surprised and scared, did not know what to do. He always thought that-"

"I always believed, Professor." Corrected Harry.

"I apologise." Said Dumbledore kindly, "He always believed that only females may give birth to children, which is no surprise. We all knew that males in the Wizarding world also have the ability to become pregnant. That is what makes us different than normal people, like muggles.

"They do not possess the ability to wield magic, and they do not posses the ability to produce an egg." Said Dumbledore, as Harry, Ron, Fred and George all couched loudly. "We are born with magic in our veins, and the ability to do other things. We are more mysterious than you think.

"And thankfully, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall has kindly volunteer to expand the question." Finished Professor Dumbledore, as he slowly sat back into his chair.

"Professor, " started Ron, "is it really necessary to know?"

"It would be a great help if we know what we are dealing with."

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall remained seated, unlike Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Snape was the first to speak. "Harry, here has inherit the special gene that allows him to produce eggs. It is unknown at how he was able to, but considering in the Wizarding world, it is rare, no matter now Professor said that it was normal."

"Only some males in have the special ability, and we cannot start guessing who else has this ability." Explained Professor McGonagall. "Professor Snape and I took the liberty to look for information about his extraordinary ability in the Restricted section of the Library.

"Form what we were able to find, this ability is Aphrodite's curse, or more specifically known, Schwangere Magie. It directly translates into Pregnant Magic.

"This type of magic is still unknown, because, over the past years-thanks to Hermione for looking the information up for us-there was little number of males that gave birth to children." Said McGonagall.

"The reason is still a mystery right now, because none of us found out why Harry was able to attract Schwangere Magie." Said Snape, "Also, if Harry was able to produce an egg once that led him to giving birth to James, he still has the chance of producing more eggs that will fertilize into babies. But that will only happen if he is having intercourse with other males."

Harry blushed deep crimson and lowered his head, looking only at James, who is still asleep in Tonks arms.

"OK, so my mate's got the curse of Aphrodite's, and that he still has the chance of reproducing more children, "said Ron, "so what's all the point to this meeting?"

"Ron! Don't you understand?" asked Hermione, "Harry needs to explain things to Draco!"

Silence quickly filled the room, and everyone looked at Harry inquiringly.

Harry, already deeply embarrassed by the topic about him being able to produce eggs, did not want to answer any questions right now, and he definitely doesn't want to answer Ron's question.

True, he did become pregnant with Draco's child, and Ron and Hermione knows that reason why he's not letting Draco know. He just doesn't want any more complication as it is now. He just want to live a normal life, but apparently, it's starting to turn the other way.

"Harry," Dumbledore said slowly, "I think it's time that you tell us the reason why."

Harry lowered his head for a while, but he didn't remain in that position for long. He raised his head high and looked straight at Dumbledore, with confidence shining in his forest green eyes.

"I am sorry, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, but it is not the time for me to tell you the reason why Dra…Draco and I broke up." said Harry, with guilt in his voice, "It is just…not the time right now. I'd much rather explain it when everything is settled down and that I am ready to tell my secret, but for now, I would like it to keep it my secret."

Remus, Ron and Hermione all looked at Harry with sympathy-not that the others aren't, it's just that they have an _idea_ of what happened-and the rest nodded their heads, except for Shape. All he did was sit in his seat looking at Harry intently, as if Harry had just grown another head.

"It is understandable why you would like to keep quiet for now, and we will not push you, Harry." Said an old man with along white beard, "Just remember this, we will always have your back."

"That's what everyone's been saying to me for the past couple of days." Harry mumbled under his breath, and he received two kicks under the table; one from Tonks and the other from Remus.

Thank you very much for reading my story and reviewing it! Thank you very much….D

Oh, I just want to tell you all, I like the comments that you are giving to me. I also like reviews that are really blunt and honest, I don't get hurt by those nasty comments. The harder and the meaner the comments, they make me feel so good! Thanks anyway. The comments are this time, are amazing! I'm very happy that people are actually reading it, and they are coming back to read them! Thank you! I will continue to write nice chapters for you all!

Ciao!


	5. New Thoughts

Part of our Flesh  
Chapter 5  
New thoughts

"Harry, that was a wonderful dinner. Thank you very much for coming over tonight. We both know how hard it is to take James here with you and walk all the way to our place for a simple dinner. Thank you."

"Hermione, really, it's nothing. I was just coming over, because Ron asked me. It's really nothing, and besides, your cooking was very…tasty. You're seeing Mrs. Weasley a little too much right now." Harry Joked.

Hermione laughed and slapped Harry on the arm. "Now seriously Harry, that was a really nice thing of you to do. Please do come more often, maybe everyday! How every meal, huh? That'd be nice-"

"Hermione, I think Harry would like some privacy too, you know." Ron said firmly.

"Oh, Ron, what do you know about privacy? Your boys don't come into the room every minute and try to keep you from sleeping when you really need it. What do you know about privacy?" snapped Hermione.

"I know enough that-" Ron started arguing, while Hermione simply rolled her eyes and shot back her harsh answers.

All the while, Harry was standing at the door, holding James in his arms and looking his friends and at the same time, watching over their kids.

Mitchell and Jonathan, used to their parents' bickering, only smiled at Harry.

Harry, felling out of place, quickly said, "Well, then. I think I'd better leave, because you two seem to want some privacy. I'm going to leave now, so if you want to call me, you can use the phone, or just come by and say hello or use the magical way. Hermione, Ron, Mitchell and Jonathan, good night!" And Harry quickly closed the door behind him and started walking home.

Not long after he left his friends' doorstep, Hermione opened the door and yelled out, Bye Harry! Sorry about that! Ron and I will be asking you over to dinner with us some time soon, okay? Now walk home safely and goodnight!"

And all Harry did was smile in the darken streets of England and waved-well, he tried to wave.

About half an hour later, Harry was still walking.

"Why did I even bother to walk home when I could have just Floo powdered home, but no. I just thought that I needed more exercise and that's why I chose to walk instead of floo powdering. Sometimes, I believe that James is the one that's making me think about things another way and not the way that I used to. James, James, James, my boy, what will I do with you?"

While Harry walked, someone was following him silently in the shadows.

Harry, still grumbling, continued to walk home, unaware of the extra attention.

Another half an hour later, Harry was still walking, only at a much slower speed.

He is tired from all the walking and also, he had to hold a sleeping James in his arms while carrying a heavy load of bag behind him that contained everything that James needed.

Harry sighed, "This is not funny. Not funny at all. First, I got lost while trying to go to Hermione's place. Second, I got lost trying to walk back to my place. And best of all, I got lost at the exact same spot as I did when I was walking to Hermione's place. I'm starting to feel hopeless and a little challenged. I feel so at lost, and James is not helping at all by sleeping and snoring quietly."

Suddenly, Harry saw someone that's walking on the other side of the road. Someone with bleached blonde hair in black.

Realization shot through him when he realized who it was, and he quickly went into the closest alley there was and he hid inside the shadows.

Harry quietly stayed that way for a while and holding dear James closely.

Five minutes passed, and nothing happened.

Five more minutes passed. And nothing happened.

_Five more_ minutes passed. Nothing!

Harry sighed and grumbled at the same time. "I'm hallucinating. I'm sure of it."

Walking out of the shadows, Harry decided to resume walking, when suddenly, someone from behind grabbed him.

Author's note…

CLIFF HANGER!

I'm terribly sorry everyone! I was really busy lately and my computer crashed more than enough times, and it's also infected by viruses, and it's on it's way to be fixed. Hopefully you'll like this chappie.

Read and review!


End file.
